


Another Dance

by Haywire



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake offers to give Yang some pointers with her weapon of choice. Yang, who doesn't really need the help, accepts it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/gifts).



> A little gift for inkstone, hope you like it. :)

"Why are we doing this again?" Yang asked, having a good idea but wanting to play the part. Blake had asked her to train shortly after the dance, which Yang had talked her into going and had even saved her the first dance.

"Because," started Blake, "should we happen to get disarmed in combat we'd all be much better off having some proficiency in each other's weapons." She nodded to the stationary training dummy at the end of the hall. "Now let's try it again, shall we?"

"So you've done this with Weiss and my sister, then?" She was teasing the brunette now, though she managed to keep the smirk off of her face.

"You're my partner, Yang, so I'm starting with you." Blake suddenly exploded in a flurry of motion, spinning in a tight circle before lashing out with her chain scythe. Her weapon struck true and obliterated her dummy in a fantastic display of power and accuracy. With a flick of her wrist, she recalled her blade and caught it with ease. "See? Easy."

"Alright then, if you say so." Yang looked down at the chain scythe she'd been given for training, inferior to Blake's well cared for implement but deadly enough in its own right. She pulled her arm back, then sprung into action, her attack just missing as her blade dug itself into the wall behind her target.

"No, no, that's not right," Blake said, moving to stand behind Yang. "You're turning your hips too much and it's throwing off your aim. Here, let me show you..."

She paused for the slightest fraction of a second before gently placing her hands on either side of the blonde's waist, long enough for Yang to notice though she said nothing. In fact, Yang leaned back ever so slightly herself, waiting for Blake to continue.

"You don't need to do too much, the real trick is in your arm and wrist, you see." She reached out and placed one hand over the same hand with which Yang held the weapon.

Given that they were training in Blake's weapon Yang wasn't wearing her usual gauntlets, and the brunette had to will herself not to smile as she relished the rare opportunity to touch her soft skin. The first and last time she'd done so had been while they'd danced, and to do so once again brought a slight flush to her cheeks.

"Yes?" Yang teased.

"Yes," Blake said with a small cough. "Like this," she continued as she gently moved her arm along with Yang's, instructing her how to wield the weapon. "There, try that out."

Once Blake had moved clear - her hands pausing that beat or two before sliding away - Yang spun the weapon around a few times and then lashed out with it, this time hitting her target dead on. The dummy flew backwards and splintered into a thousand pieces, and Yang turned to grin at her partner.

"Thanks Blake, I think I've got it now."

"No problem, like I said, it's important that we can work together like this." Blake said. "Though we should probably keep training every so often, just to stay on top of things."

"Oh, of course," replied Yang. "I'll need to show you how to use my gauntlets as well, and then there's Ruby and Weiss's weapons to take into account. We could spend a lot of time at this, huh?"

"If we have to." Blake said with a nod, not showing her hand, for which Yang had to give her credit.

"Alright then, count me in." said Yang, grinning. "Now, if you could just show me that last move again..."


End file.
